


Oxytocin

by Nastybees



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Inappropriate Use of Science Lectures, M/M, Masturbation, i guess, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastybees/pseuds/Nastybees
Summary: "Friday, find me footage of a lecture by Doctor Stephen Strange, anything you find will work. Play on the bedroom TV."Tony misses Stephen and gets a little desperate.





	Oxytocin

Tony got lonely easily. Almost too easily, though his loneliness came in more forms than he'd like to admit.

Stephen had been occupied at Kamar'Taj for a few weeks now. New students had been flooding in faster than they ever have, and without the Ancient One to teach them, the responsibility sort of fell onto Stephen's shoulders. His boyfriend was able to visit every now and then, but the past week had been a little too hectic to do so. So, yeah, Tony was extremely lonely. In more ways than one. He missed the light touches and morning embraces, the oddly affectionate banter they shared. ...But he also missed the bites into the sensitive skin on his neck, the scratches and hickeys littering his torso. The feeling of the Sorceror pounding deep inside of him.

He'd been relentlessly horny - for Stephen, specifically, and he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't want to bother his lover, but Jesus fucking Christ did he need him. There was only one solution his mind could conjure as he sat on the otherwise vacant bed.

"Friday, find me footage of a lecture by Doctor Stephen Strange, anything you find will work. Play on the bedroom TV."

"Sure thing, Boss."

This felt somewhat weird about doing this, wiggling out of his jeans while the TV turned on and video of his lover on a stage began playing, the man all dressed up in a perfectly tailored tux and a microphone situated in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to care too much as soon as Stephen started his speech, however. He didn't care what the subject was, hearing that man's voice could fucking destroy him every time. He missed it.

His boxers were shucked off in no time, half-hard cock free of its confines. Tony let his eyes flutter shut as he focused on the sound of his lover's voice and the feeling of his hand wrapping around himself. Stephen sounded so different in the recording, mostly because of the professional setting it took place in, and the time the video was made. He sounded so goddamn cocky. It was a more subtle version of the voice Stephen used when he was on top of him, pulling on a collar or tugging rope into a secure knot around his wrists.

He rocked his hips up to thrust into his own hand as meager, breathy sounds began to fall past his lips. He wished more than anything that Stephen was here right now, with a scarred, shaky hand he loved so much around his dick instead of his own. But this was the next best thing at the moment, listening to his voice and using his hand to get himself off. He hoped Stephen knew he was gonna get fucking pounced on when he came back.

"Fuck, Stephen..."

"Fuck me?"

Tony nearly jumped in surprise, hand moving away from his now almost painfully erect cock and gaze moving to the doorway to see Stephen standing there with a smug smirk on his face. This was simultaneously the most perfect and stupidly, utterly embarrassing time the Sorcerer could have come in. Tony's gaze flicked between the figure of his boyfriend on the television and the real thing. "...Listen, I can explain."

"I understand what's going on just fine, thank you." The cocky smirk only seemed to grow as the taller man sauntered across the room, really taking his time to get to the bed. "Cold Spring Harbor conference on Neuronal Circuits? I think my talk at the World Congress of Neurology would have been more fitting for a situation like this. That one was a lot more confident, more thought out. I have a feeling that's what you'd like." Stephen teased. Tony had a feeling he would be hearing about this for awhile.

"I couldn't help needing to hear your voice while you were away," He gave a playful huff. "This is the best thing I could get my hands on."

"You could have called me. You know I'm always up for helping with any problems you may have." The suggestive nature of the comment was only exacerbated by the clear flicker of his gaze towards his exposed dick. "Unless you didn't want me to-"

"I do." Tony immediately cut him off, cock twitching at the mere thought of his object of affection touching him in that way, touching him in the way he knew would drive him absolutely crazy. Stephen was good at that. "Please."

Stephen was on his knees in no time, situating himself between the other man's legs with a sense of eagerness. It was becoming clear that their separation had affected him as well; lust overcoming the look in his eyes as he began pressing small kisses against him starting at the base and working his way up his length. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, holy shit- I missed you so much, I want you."

That's all Stephen needed to be encouraged to take the tip of Tony's cock between his lips, tongue flicking over the slit to taste the pre-cum already dripping from him. Maybe it made him a pervert for thinking it, but Tony tasted absolutely fucking delicious. Sounded delicious, even, all the soft breaths and half-formed moans escaping him.

The Mechanic's fingers tangled into his hair, hips lifting further to carefully go deeper. This was so much better than his hand. Not that it was a surprise, it was a proven fact that Stephen was a goddamn master with his mouth at this point. He knew just the right pace to take, knew just the right way to barely graze his teeth across each vein he discovered along his way. He could deepthroat like a champ, too, take all of him in with very little trouble and always making eye contact as he did, like the fucking tease he was. Tony didn't think he even had a gag reflex. "God, look at you..." Tony said, tugging lightly on a few strands of hair as a way to prompt him to take him in further.

And Stephen happily obliged, bobbing his head and pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his shaft. He maintained eye contact with the man in front of him as he kept up the task at hand - or, well. Mouth.

"You're doing so good, baby. Your mouth feels so good..." Tony let out a small moan, the man between his legs pausing upon hearing that. Much to his dismay, he pulled off a few brief moments later.

"...Face fuck me?" Stephen seemed almost embarrassed to ask; which was frankly adorable. He spoke some big, dom words when he wanted to, but it was always asking for things to be done to him that turned him the most submissive. And Tony absolutely loved it.

His hair still firmly in his grasp, Tony stood up and prodded at Stephen's lips to ask for entrance again. He happily obliged, letting his jaw go lax and allowing the member inside of him. This wasn't the first time they had done this; Stephen loved the feeling of his boyfriend's calloused hands on the side of his head, holding him in place while he used his mouth to get himself off. ...He came off as a dignified, possibly even prude man, but dear god, the things he had Tony do to him. The things he loved Tony doing to him.

"You missed me too, didn't you? Missed taking my cock like this?" He let out a soft groan between questions. This way he could dampen the teasing on him for jacking off to one of Stephen's lectures with the dirty talking, at least. Hopefully.

The other let out a small hum in response, a small moan leaving him when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat in a way that made his pants grow tighter. The pace was picked up until Tony was practically slamming into his mouth, fingers tangled tightly in his hair as he held his head still. Stephen could feel the throbbing against his tongue, hear the soft groans and whimpered names signaling his partner was close.

"W-Want me to cum inside?" He panted out. He looked so fucked right now, cheeks flushed and a few beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Stephen loved it; nodding to the best of his ability.

Tony thrust a few more times, stopping when his dick rested on the tip of the other's mouth, letting his cum coat the inside of his mouth with a loud moan. "Swallow?" He asked. He didn't even have to - he knew Stephen fucking loved it. He didn't even answer, just dutifully closed his mouth around Tony's length to swallow the contents of his mouth, making a clear show of it by parting his lips wide to show that all of it was gone.

"....Jesus, you're amazing." He grinned down at him. He was so glad Stephen was back, and he could only hope it was for good. Or, at least for a few days. He sat back down on the bed and was soon joined by his beloved. "...cuddle for a second and take care of you? I missed you..."

"Are you sure that's really you talking? Or is that just all of the dopamine and oxytocin your brain just released during your orgasm?" Stephen peaked at him with a smirk. The neurology-based teasing would be used at every opportunity now after catching Tony jacking off to him talk about it.

"Please shut up."

"I missed you, too."


End file.
